Truth or Dare : With a Touch of Romance
by omggirlnotgirlygirl
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Jacob and Nessie are engaged. But on the same day they were going to announce it because everyone was together, it was secretly a plan Bella, Alice , Rose, and Esme had made to force everyone to play Truth or Dare. what happens?
1. Drunk Vamps and True Love

Bella's POV

"This is gonna be awesome!" Alice squealed as she gave me a high-5.

" YEA!!" I said as I dialed Edwards number on my phone.

We all giggled as we waited for him to pick up his phone.

" Bella, What's happening my homie??????" Emmet said in a laid back tone.

" Why are you answering Edwards phone?" I asked concerned.

"there was this awesome tree in the forest and Edward was like, I bet you $500 I can" He said before I cut him off

" Emmet, just give Edward the phone."

I looked back at Alice , Rose , and Esme giggling.

"hello?" Edward said in a slightly aggravated voice.

"shhhhhs shshshsh " I said as we continued giggling.

" Hey Edward, hurry home I'm in trouble" I said trying to seem worried but I just laughed.

Alice poked me really hard in the side so I screamed " OWWW AHHHH" into the phone.

" I'll be right there Bella" he said in a worried tone as he hung up.

Rosalie's POV

"I couldn't Believe Eddie boy actually fell for that" I yelled to Alice over the blaring radio.

" I know" She yelled back.

I looked over at Esme. She was trying to act like she wasn't falling over laughing because of this. I snickered at her.

"ok girls, time to head to the beach" I said as I turned up the radio louder.

If anyone had passed the car right now, they would be wondering why 4 girls would be drunk at this time in the day. Of course we couldn't drink, but Alice even saw a vision of a police

pulling us over, so we had to act less excited and hyper.

When we reached the beach all of us jumped out of the Porsche. We ran to the table and we all peeled off the clothes we had on over our swimming suits.

Edward's POV

" dude look at that huge tree" Emmet yelled at me.

" I'm right next to you Emmet " I said annoyed.

" I bet none of us could climb that in one minute." Emmet said as he stared up at the huge ceder tree.

I looked at Emmet with incredulous face. That tree was tiny!

" I bet you $500 that I can climb this tree up and down in one minute." I said pulling out a wad of cash from my wallet.

" your on!!!" Emmet said excitedly.

He was so addicted to bets.

_' He's totally gonna lose L.O.L '_ Emmet thought to himself.

" Emmet , who says L.O.L in their head? " I asked laughing.

Jasper snickered next to me.

I started climbing the tree and I was half way through when my phone rang.

" Bella what's happening my homie????" I heard Emmet say , before he started explaining our bet.

" fine don't have to listen to me" he sulked as he threw the phone up at me.

"Damn Emmet, I almost didn't catch it." I yelled down at him

I heard Bella say something but I couldn't make it out because she was laughing.

"OW AHHHHH" she said as she still giggled.

_' oh god she must be drunk ' _I thought to myself.

" guys I'm going do you want a ride back?" I said to Emmet and Jasper.

They jumped into the car and I sped off. Bella already was a danger magnet, she was worse when she was drunk.

Bella's POV

_' wow I can't believe these many guys are looking at me_ ' I thought as I walked next to Alice and Rose. We looked different because we all had different hair colors, but we also looked

related because of our pale skin and golden eyes.

" this is gonna totally rock!!!" Alice Squealed jumping around.

Someone hugged my from behind, I turned around and saw Jacob's warm smile.

" hi mom" Nessie said as she held Jacob's hand.

" when is dad getting here?" she added a little stressed.

" anytime now" I said as I eyed Nessie suspiciously.

Nessie noticed this and she broke the awkwardness by hugging me.

Soon we all progressed to the table and Nessie also stripped down to her swimming suit.

" well Nessie I'm gonna go park the car" Jacob said as he headed off to his jeep.

We spread out our towels and all of us girls lay down to sun bath waiting for Edward and the boys to come.

Nessie's POV

" hi mom" I said as Jacob rubbed my hand.

He knew I was really nervous.

"when is dad getting here" I asked a bit too soon.

" anytime now" mom said as she started watching me carefully.

Crap she had caught on. My stomach started doing flips. I hugged her quickly and took off my over shirt, I was wearing the blue swimming suit mom had bought me, and Jacob

said something about parking the car. While he was gone we all set out our towels on the beach to sun bathe.

My mom was still piercing me with her eyes. I touched her forehead, and showed her last night

Flash Back

_Jacob took my hand and kissed when he picked me up at the cottage. I giggled and curtsied before he led me to the car and opened the door for me. He kissed me on the cheek then _

_closed the door. I spent the whole time in the car guessing where we were going for dinner. When we started getting closer he put a blue blindfold on me. I wiped a tear off my cheek, it _

_matched my dress, he must have been talking with Alice. When the Car stopped my heart fluttered and my stomach flipped. He led me with his warm hand and we walked for about five _

_minute before we stopped. He took off my blindfold while he kissed me. We were at the beach and there was a line of candles going towards a small two person table._

_" oh Jacob.." I sighed and kissed him._

_We sat down and I actually like this food more then most human food I ate._

_After dinner we walked along the water holding each others hands. It was the perfect night. He led into some trees to the side of the beach. We walked along a worn path. Finally we came to a _

_small clearing that showed the moon perfectly. We sat there for a while and we both smiled at the sight, the moon was completely full. As we stood up to go Jacob abruptly stopped. I turned around _

_towards him, and he knelt on one knee. _

_"Nessie I love you and I always have, I want to live an eternity with you, I want to love you and hold you, will you marry me?" He said in the sweetest voice as he took out a small velvet box from _

_his pocket._

_Without even taking one look at the ring that was in the velvet box I rushed towards him jumped in his arms and said "YES!!!" before I started kissing him._

End of Flashback_  
_


	2. Watch It Mike

Mike's POV

Angela looked in to my eyes. We both hugged and I rubbed her back.

" I love you" she whispered

"me too" I replied.

"OMG OMG OMG!!!!! NESSIE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" someone further on the beach started yelling.

"oh great" she said pulling away from our hug.

I looked over to where she was shooting daggers with her eyes.

_' UGH the Cullen's, and ... Bella, she had got even more beautiful since the last time I saw her . If only ugly Edward weren't in my way... ' _I thought before Angela waved her hands in front of my

eyes with an annoyed face.

" well we should still say hi to Bella" she sighed as we headed over.

" Oh hi Bella!!! What a surprise!!!!" Angela said as they got within ear shot.

"Hi!!!!" Bella said as she hugged Angela.

" hey Bella! Don't fall over!!" I tried to say in a laid back voice as she walked towards me.

Bella looked at Alice and Rose with a weird look in her eye and they all laughed. I tried to pretend I didn't notice.

" don't you dare hurt Angela, you better not stare at me anymore" she whispered into my ears menacingly as we hugged.

wow, that was different for Bella, I broke the hug early.

" so why were you yelling" Angela asked excitedly.

"Nessie's getting married!!!!!" Bella screamed

"umm who's Nessie?" I asked.

" My daughter" Bella said happily.

"you have a daughter that is that old?" Angela asked.

Bella and Alice both froze.

" adopted" Bella smiled

"come on Angela let's go....." I said.

Bella's POV

Once mike and Angela were gone all of us burst out laughing about Mike saying don't fall. And then we started freaking out about Nessie and Jake again. It was such great news!! alice

started talking to Nessie about the Bachelorette party, and the wedding.

I froze with my eyes open wide and motioned Alice and Nessie over to me.

"how do we tell your dad??" I asked.

all of they all were open mouthed in terror.

" oh crap" Alice said.

"Hey Ness , the streets were packed, sorry I took so long " He said as he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong with all of you guys?" he asked as he looked around at all of us.

" Edward, he.. how do we tell him?" she said stuttering.

" shit" Jacob said under his breath.

Alice giggled quietly and we all glared at her.

"nothing just a stupid vision" she said innocently.

Everyone else turned away but I continued to glare at her. She pulled me aside.

" Bella it is better that you don't know this" she tried to explain.

"no Alice if it has anything to do with Nessie, I'm getting involved" I said angrily.

" fine, but no telling Edward.. .. .. and could you put your shield around me? Edward will think it's because we both know a good Truth or something" Alice pleaded.

" Fine" I spat out

" Well basically, Edward is gonna find out about Ness and Jake during the Truth or Dare" she said quickly because Jake was heading over.

"fine that's innocent enough.. I think" I said as I continued to glare at her.

Edward's POV

We were driving down the highway while Emmet played barbie girl and preceded to yell it in his head. I glared at him a couple of times, but apparently he didn't get my clue.

" guys, do you think it is weird that I can't hear any of their thoughts and we are close to the house?" I said hoping they would get the picture.

" go run to the house, I'll take over driving " Jasper said as he moved towards the front seat.

" Thanks" I said before I jumped out of the car.

when I reached the house I still couldn't hear any ones thoughts. Nobody was in the basement so I checked the living room.

_Dear Eddie,_

_We went to the beach with Bella._

_she's A bit drunk but we'll keep an eye on her,_

_don't bother coming._

_-Alice_

"Alice!!!" I yelled, her name echoing in the house.

I broke through a window and started running as fast as I could to the beach. I was speeding through the forest when I heard a car. I slowed down to human pace and watched the road.

Mike and Angela were driving by, I snickered to myself they were going in the direction of the make-out point.

"mike I just love what you look like in this T-shirt.." I heard Angela say as they drived by.

when they were gone I started running as fast as I could again.

**Authors Note: I would like to mention that in this story Mike and Angela are going out (I forgot if it is the same in the book) and it is placed after Breaking Dawn so Nessie is about 18-19 by now and her and Jake have been going out! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, but I'm trying to pick out any mistakes as I can.  
**


	3. Are you Gay?

Edward's POV

I was running as fast as I could to every beach I could think of. Finally I could recognize Bella's thoughts.

_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie woooooo-ooorld. I'm super fantastic and super de duper plastic!!!!_ (Bella)

" shit she's really drunk" I muttered as I rushed to Bella's side.

Bella leaned forward toward me and hugged me tightly before dragging me to Alice. Alice squelled and she seemed too excited. She was never this excited unless something bad was

coming. I glared at her and she put on an innocent puppy dog face. I tried to tune in on Alice, but she just was singing barbie girl like Bella. I heard Jasper and Emmet from the car and I ran

to them.

" run now! code BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I jumped in the car.

We were just pulling out when Alice jumped in the car and pulled the key out of the ignition.

" not this time boys" she said with an evil glint in her eyes as she shoved the key in her pocket.

Jasper Emmet and I both stared at each other and muttered in unison " ohhhh crap"

Bella's POV

After the boys all stopped hyperventillating we all sat in a circle on the far side of the beach where their weren't as many people.

Jasper went first.

"Edward, Truth or dare" he said looking particallarly creepy.

"dare?" he whimpered.

oh god Edward could be such a wimp.

Jasper's smile got bigger and Edward almost fainted right there.

" I dare you to make out with Jacob for 40 seconds We all know you want it..." Jasper teased

I tensed up and Edward growled at Jasper.

"hahaha Eddie boy is too scared!!" Emmet yelled at the top of his lungs.

Edwards face was filled with anger as he stomped over to Jake and started kissing him.

Edward's POV

Jake deepened the kiss and we only had 25 seconds to go. Wow he was a good kisser. Had he kissed Bella like that? oh no maybe he was better then me.

I deepened the kiss further determined to be a better kisser then Jake. By now we were both getting into it and I could hear Jake yelling at me in his thoughts, before he started

deepening the kiss further then I ever had with Bella.

_I'm a way better kisser you stupid bloodsucker!!_

Everyone was bursting out in laughter around us. We broke apart and Alice's voice piped " you guys went a minute longer then you had too_"_

Jacobs face was burning up and I would have thought my face would be the same color if I could blush. Bella was staring at me with a confused face, so I ran over to her.

I put my lips against her warm mouth and starting kissing her deeper and deeper. Not even bothering to let her catch some air I deepened the kiss and cupped her face in my hands. Just as she was unbuttoning my shirt Emmet pulled as apart.

"get a room you love birds!" He said as Bella's face turned a tomato red.

"Emmet" I screamed as I chased after Emmet.

Bella's POV

When Edward got back he turned toward Alice and said " truth or dare my sweet sister" his eyes looking slightly crazed as he glared at her.


	4. Back Up Plan

_**When Edward got back he turned toward Alice and said " truth or dare my sweet sister" his eyes looking slightly crazed as he glared at her.**_

Edward's POV

Alice hugged Jasper and stood up to her fullest height (which by the way was very short).

"Dare" she said as she squeezed Jasper's hand.

I winked quickly at Bella before I turned towards Alice again. Ever since the first time I had played Truth or Dare with Bella and my family we made up a back-up dare and truth for

emergencies. This was pay back.

" I dare you to wear boys clothes for a week and a mowhawk" I said taking in the full experience of the horror on her face.

Alice's face turned red and white at the same time almost impossibly. You could barely tell what was going on because she just looked flushed. she cried and yelled unsuccessfully at the

time and fell on the ground. Jasper glared at me before hugging Alice's huddled body on the ground.

Rosalie patted Alice's back gently while Bella Nessie, Jake , Emmet and I all burst out laughing.

Alice's glare seemed to ice over the warmth of the laughing as she pierced Bella with her eyes.

" truth. or . Dare" she muttered between her gritted teeth.

"EDWARD" Bella screamed as she tried to avoid Alice's glare.

I tightened my arms around her waist and stared at Jasper for support.

" not this time bro" he said as a smile crept on his face. Something told me Jasper and Alice had a backup truth and dare too.

"truth" Bella said shakily laughing.

"you wouldn't!!!!" I yelled in horror as I read Alice's thoughts.

" Bella..." she said smiling sweetly before continuing " you have to go to every guy's house from your class and kiss them."

I growled but she just kept smirking.

**sorry that this chapter was short everyone! I'm trying to update atleast 1 chapter for each of my stories. It is just hard to balance school and the awesome reality/fantasy of twilight.**


	5. pillows and kisses

**ok just to fix my mistake in the last chapter Bella chose dare not truth, my mistake :)**

Bella's POV

I went to Mikes house first, everyone was hiding behind a bush in front of his house. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Alice giggled and whispered something to everyone. Mike still wasn't there , I rang the doorbell twice and Mike opened the door and glared at me.

" hello?" He said in an annoyed tone sticking only his head out the door frame.

He then realized it was me and his face turned bright red.

" bella??" He asked as he stepped over with a pillow covering his groin.

I stared at him with my face bright red for 2 whole minutes before I realized he was getting the wrong idea. He stared back at me and winked.

" no mike, just EWWW" I yelled at him.

His face fell and his tone darkened " then what? I'm busy ok!!" he said.

I kissed him and ran out from the doorway. I rushed into the car and just before we drove away I saw him reach up to touch his lips. This caused his pillow to fall down though.

" all on tape" Alice laughed as we drove off to another guys house.

All of the guys either responded by grabbing my butt or fainting, I was after all hot , now that I was a vampire.

Ness's POV

Once we were all sitting down in a circle at the beach again Bella smiled and turned towards me.

" Truth or dare" _Damn I didn't know mom could look that evil..._

My dad looked over at me sternly and mouthed "language!!!" I rolled my eyes and turned towards mom again. I was definitely not going to tell her anything about me and Jake's

relationship, I couldn't take that risk.

" Dare" I said confidently as Jake rubbed my hand.

" I dare you to kiss every guy here except Jake for at least a minute" She said as my face turned bright pink.

_SHIT I hated this dare_! Dad glared at me , but I just ignored him, it was true...

I turned to mom and barely whispered " even dad?"

She nodded and giggled.

I turned to dad first and kissed him, luckily it was just me kissing he just stood there silent and still.

Next I turned to Emmet. Oh great, he was such a pervert. At first I thought he wouldn't try anything, but once we had kissed for only five seconds he crushed his huge body against mine

and deepened the kiss, I felt about ready to throw up when the kiss was finally over and my dad growled at Emmet. I then turned to Jasper, the corner of his mouth twitched upward

slightly before he leaned towards me. He was sweet and gentle, almost as good as Jake. Alice pulled us apart.

" That wasn't a minute Alice!!" Emmet yelled clearly enjoying himself.

She pulled up her middle finger toward Emmet and started making out with jasper.

rose and Emmet muttered "redo" but mom was more gracious.

" It counts" she announced.

I felt horrible and Jake hugged me tightly when I sat back down. I was wishing my mom and dad weren't here so he could wash out the taste of their mouths.

My dad growled at this, so I knew it wasn't an option.


	6. Authors note must read

_**I have run to a dead end in this story, I think I can not quite handle this story myself, I'm looking for either a co-author or someone to completely take over the story, if you are interested PM me with a small sample of writing, so I can be assured this story will be carried out. I'm sorry I could not carry it out any further and that is why I'm dedicated to finding a person to carry out this story so you can see how it goes. -Truly Sorry omggirlnotgirlygirl**_


End file.
